Paranormal Files
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell Hartford is a young, 19-year old girl who is obsessed with the paranormal. As a part time writer and a part time paranormal investigator, Shell finds herself investigating creepy and dangerous stories and urban legends. Will her curiosity get her killed? Completely AU.
1. ABANDONED

**Paranormal Files**

**Summary: **Shell Hartford is a young, 19-year old girl who is obsessed with the paranormal. As a part time writer and a part time paranormal investigator, Shell finds herself investigating creepy and dangerous stories and urban legends. Will her curiosity get her killed? Completely AU.

_**Chapter 1: ABANDONED**_

**Blue to ShellHartford: **I absolutely love your books! _Taking Over Me _got me so hooked! Paxton is so sexy and I love Tobie's character. I hope you write a sequel!

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I checked my Twitter account. _Taking Over Me _was the very first, successful book I had written and that was the start of my writing career. I had other books I had written and published, _The Haunted Vacation_, _Queen of Shadows_ and many more. I actually had a total of five or six published novels and a bunch of short stories.

I live in a decent-sized apartment near the edge of my hometown of Plymouth, Indiana. It's nice and neat, with a total of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I took the biggest room of course; to fit my queen sized bed. The apartment had a living room, a small dining room, a somewhat small kitchen, the bedrooms and bathrooms and a small laundry room. I was currently in the living room, sitting on the couch with my laptop in my lap. It was a Mac Book pro, a very durable and nice computer.

I had about three tabs open; Twitter, DeviantART and my Wattpad site. I spent most of my time on DeviantART, to chat with people like Lynn or Jess. The television was on and I used that for background noise so it didn't feel as lonely. I had only one light on, the rest was off.

I sighed and checked my Twitter again, finding more compliments and a couple bad remarks. Sure, I wasn't THAT good when I first began writing during my freshman year of high school. I was out of high school now, 19-years old. I would be turning this year, 2013 in August, but since it was only March, that was still a long ways away.

Considering my career as an author, it was only part time. The other time I was free, I was actually a paranormal investigator. I've never actually gone anywhere special. I've mostly gone to houses in town or out of town so I could help people. People never paid me and I didn't expect to be paid, I was just there to help. Plus I had plenty of money anyway.

I clicked on NEW TWEET on Twitter and wrote: **Okay guys. I'm thinking about actually going someplace haunted or creepy. Can anybody give me any ideas? **

I clicked ENTER and waited a few moments. In ten minutes, I had already gotten fifteen replies. "Jesus Christ….." I muttered and began reading them. A lot of people recommended for me to go to Waverly Hills Sanatorium, the Stanley Hotel and Aokigahara, which is the infamous haunted forest in Japan that causes people to commit suicide.

Then I got a couple people who requested me to investigate some Creepypastas, such as Ben DROWNED, Jeff the Killer or a story called Abandoned by Disney. I already knew a lot of the recommended Creepypastas, such as Jeff the Killer, Ben DROWNED, Eyeless Jack, Bob, Jane the Killer (Dunno if she's real or not); Smile Dog, Zalgo, The Rake and Tails Doll.

I basically knew the basic ones, including Slenderman, but I considered him more of a mythology creature, instead of a Creepypasta one. There was also some spin offs, including Splendorman, the happy go lucky brother, Trenderman, the sassy gay brother and I recently learned about Sexual Offenderman or Smexy. I knew for a fact that Slenderman HAD to exist, but I wasn't sure about the others.

I sighed softly and looked up Abandoned by Disney in the Google search engine. The first link came up as it was in the Creepypasta Wiki. So I clicked on it and began to read. About 15 minutes later, you could say I was somewhat…disturbed, but curious. How could Disney just…do something like that?

I fucking knew Disney wasn't all innocent and shit.

Anyway, I've made up my mind.

**I've made up my mind everyone. After reading the Creepypasta story 'Abandoned by Disney', I've decided to actually go and investigate. **

I got replies telling me it was probably fake and shit and I wouldn't find anything. I ignored those and made a journal on DeviantART.

**Title: Road trip. **

**Summary: Hello my lovely watchers. You all know I am a paranormal investigator and after many requests and the reading of the Creepypasta story 'Abandoned by Disney', I have decided to go there and investigate. I do not appreciate hate comments and if there are any, I WILL delete them. As for the good comments, thank you. **

I published the journal and I checked about ten minutes later, seeing about ten comments. Most people said it was probably fake, but everyone had their own opinion. Both Lynn and Jess said that it was probably really dangerous to go to this Treasure Island resort, but they were praying that I would stay safe.

It was settled. I was going to Mowgli's Palace.

…

Two days later, I landed in Emerald Isle, North Carolina. I didn't have a map of the palace, but I think I would be alright in case anything happened. I arrived with my backpack, which held my camera inside and a few other things. I pursed my lips as I searched around.

I went to a middle-aged couple on the street. "Excuse me; do you know where I can find Mowgli's-?"

I didn't get the last of the words out because the couple sneered at me and I just blinked in confusion as they walked away. "O….kay…..that was weird…."

After getting countless dirty looks and rude gestures, I finally decided to just find it myself. I got into my car and took out my camera, facing it towards me and pressed record. "Hey guys, it's me. So I finally got here to Emerald Isle, North Carolina and the people seemed friendly, until I asked them about Mowgli's Palace." I chuckled. "I lost count of all the dirty looks I got. Anyway, I've decided to go find the place myself. So I'll turn the camera back on when I get there. Cya guys in a bit."

I made sure to hit STOP and made sure it was there before driving off. I drove for what seemed like hours until I finally began driving through a long corridor of overgrown plants. By 4 in the afternoon, I finally saw it.

It was….beautiful. I was in awe. When I drove up to the wooden gates, which looked like it had been gouged by woodpeckers and the ravaging weather over the years. I turned off my car and opened the door, getting out. I looked closer at the gate and saw a piece of scrap metal hanging on the gate with the words **ABANDONED BY DISNEY **written in large, black letters on it.

Huh. Guess that's where the author got the name of the story. I checked the gate and saw that it was open enough for me to walk through, but not enough for me to drive through. So I grabbed my backpack and my video camera and then shut the door, making sure I had my keys and then walked through the gate, continuing on foot as I turned on my camera.

Let's just say the inside was a complete and utter MESS. Any outdoor structures that had remained were either barely standing or had already collapsed in a big pile of debris. Now, I've only seen The Jungle Book a few times, but I could recognize that big bear when I saw it. It was a statue, with much damaged places on it and vines that seemed to coil around it nearly all the way to the top.

"Okay….so far….everything from the story is right." I spoke, turning around so I could capture everything.

Next I walked up to the palace and realized something about the doors. There were NO doors. It looked like they had been broken off their hinges and probably stolen or was somewhere else from the weather acting up. And someone had once again painted ABANDONED BY DISNEY above where the front doors would've been.

I captured that and then walked inside, stunned to see that the building was STARK NAKED. I mean, I had expected to see cash registers and other things this place would have, but nothing. There was nothing. It was so quiet that every step I took seemed to somewhat echo.

As I explored more, I captured every single moment. By the time I had walked out of the bathroom, I was creeped out. Water still came out from the faucets in the bathrooms, which should've been shut off a long time ago.

"Well…it seems that everything is either destroyed or gone. It seems like someone came in and stole everything." I commented as I came upon the rooms in the palace. They were the same as any other room. Destroyed or everything was missing. I was walking past one room when I suddenly heard what sounded like a whisper.

I stopped walking and thought it must've been my mind playing tricks on me, but I heard it again. This time though, it sounded like a conversation. I listened closer. It sounded like two males, maybe young or around my age. They were talking about something….I couldn't really make it out, but I did hear what sounded like weeping.

To be honest, I was beginning to feel a bit creeped out, but I wanted to investigate more. I went back to the lobby and sat down for a moment, then continued on. I eventually came across a room that was for mascots only, strangely it was locked with a big padlock. I set the camera down and it took me a total of ten minutes to get the padlock off the wall so I could further my investigation.

I picked my camera up, holding it in my right hand and then opened the door, walking inside. To my surprise, the room seemed…eh, somewhat normal. It was still illuminated. "Huh….doesn't really feel creepy….."

Stuff was still scattered around though.

I wandered around the room farther and came across a yellow and black striped door that said CHARACTER PREP 1. So when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't open no matter what. I sighed in frustration and picked up my camera again; beginning to walk away when I heard a POP like sound and then a slow, creaking noise that sent shivers up my spine.

I turned around, noticing the door was now open. I swallowed, feeling my heart slightly thump in my chest and then opened the door fully, walking inside. It was pitch black inside and I was about to turn my night vision on when there was a loud electrical buzz sound and row after row of lights suddenly came on. But they would flicker or fade at random times.

On the walls were aligned with costumes, some native as if for Mowgli's Palace for people to dress up in. What I saw next creeped me out.

There was a Mickey Mouse costume lying on its back in the middle of the floor, as if it were a murder victim. What was strange however, was its color scheme. Black where he should be white and white where he should be black. His normally red overalls were light blue.

"O….kay, I am definitely creeped out here." I muttered.

I was looking through the room more and suddenly stepped on something that cracked underneath my shoe. I looked down and saw pieces of a skull, a HUMAN skull. "Oh shit…." I whispered and backed away from it. "Alright, I think I've had enough of this place…."

I have proof of this place. It was all I needed to confirm that Disney was fucking responsible for this. They abandoned this place. I was going to start walking away when I suddenly heard a very quiet thud. I slowly turned around and my eyes went wide when the opposite Mickey Mouse costume slowly began to stand.

"No….." I whispered as the costume, or whatever was inside it finally stood fully. It was taller than me, most likely around six feet. Even though my hands were shaking like crazy from fear, I still hadn't dropped the camera. I noticed when I looked at the screen, it was distorted, but you could still see the outline of Mickey Mouse.

I looked back to the somehow alive costume standing in the middle of the room, its fake face staring right at me. I was tempted to run away as fast as I could, but my legs wouldn't move, no matter how hard I screamed at them mentally.

"Hey," it said in a hushed, perverted, but perfectly executed Mickey Mouse voice, "Wanna see my head come off?"

To my horror, it began to pull at its own head. Its gloved hands worked its way, clawing at its neck with impatient movements. I couldn't look away as its hands tore into its neck, blood…..thick, chunky yellow blood began to pour out from its nearly decapitated head.

Then with a sickening tearing of flesh, the Mickey Mouse costume ripped its own head off right in front of me, yellow blood splattering onto the floor.

I screamed out in fear and turned on my heel, running towards the door as quickly as my legs could do for me. I had looked above the doorway and above it, scratched with what seemed like claws were the words ABANDONED BY GOD.

I ran away as fast as I could, back outside and to my car, the camera still on the whole time. I fumbled with my keys, trying to get them out with shaky hands. I accidentally dropped my keys and was about to kneel down and grab them when I heard laughing. I turned, taking the camera with me and screamed when I saw the decapitated Mickey's body standing there at the front entrance of the palace, its head tucked underneath its arm.

"Oh god!" I whispered and grabbed my keys off the ground, fumbling with them to unlock the door and finally did, yanking them out of the key hole and then got inside, throwing the camera onto the dashboard with it still recording and quickly shut the door, locking it. I placed the keys in the ignition and turned the car on when something landed on the hood of the car.

I looked up and screamed out in terror again when Mickey Mouse was standing on my hood, thick, chucky yellow blood still dripping from both its neck and decapitated head. I put the car in reverse and slammed down on the gas, Mickey Mouse falling onto the ground as the car went backwards.

I quickly turned the wheel, doing a 160 so I faced the other way. Then, I put the car into drive and drove off as fast as I could.

…..

By the time I got back home, I was still shaking like fucking crazy and my heart was still pounding. I had turned my camera off by the time I left North Carolina.

It was nighttime. So the first thing I did was upload all the footage I got from the experience. Strangely though, I had quite trouble trying to upload it and by the next morning, it finally uploaded.

I hadn't slept the entire night.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and finally uploaded a journal on DeviantART about what happened and told them to go watch the video.

I fucking hope what I experienced never haunts me…but I'm pretty sure it will.

Let's just say that whatever happened there and DISNEY IS FUCKING RESPONSIBLE. I will never watch another Disney movie….ever again.

…**.**

**Yes, I did read Abandoned by Disney. And it fucking scared the hell out of me. So yeah. By the way, if you guys want to ask questions, do it like a Twitter thing. Because she has a Twitter.**


	2. Jeff the Killer

**Paranormal Files**

_**Chapter 2: Jeff the Killer**_

**Apologies**

**Sorry for not updating everyone. I've been dealing with family issues and I haven't been able to investigate anything for a bit. But now I've finally managed to investigate something else.**

**Jeff the Killer**

That's what I wrote on my Tumblr page to anyone who was following me. Not much, but whatever. I had my fans on DeviantART and Twitter.

It had been over a month since I had done anything paranormal. I had some family issues to take care of and now I was finally free from them.

Ya think anyone who decided to know who Jeff the Killer was, well, everyone would say he's crazy. I've seen many fangirls pair themselves with him, just because he's and I quote from one fangirl 'He's sooooooooo sexy!'. Ugh...don't they know Jeff is a serial killer who would gut them in a second? I wonder how he deals with them so much...

I first read his story early last year on Creepypasta wiki and I must say, he only went crazy because of those stupid kids that beat him up and burned him. The poor thing...that must've been so painful to even think about it...

And Jeff was only 13 when it all happened...

I feel extremely bad for what happened to him. It wasn't even his fault, it was those kids...they made him like that. I shook my head and decided to put up a journal on DA about my new investigation.

I got comments like:

**YOU'RE BACK! I thought you were dead or something! **

**You're investigating Jeff the Killer? That's just a story someone made up. **

**Jeff is sooooooooo hot! XDDD**

I rolled my eyes at the last one. "Fucking fangirls..." I grumbled and saw a very rude comment.

**Jeff is just going to kill you right away when he sees you. He's a maniac. He's absolutely crazy! He's a heartless, cold, ruthless person who kills because some kids decided to be stupid and got his brother in trouble. **

I was furious!

In my anger, I typed back a reply.

**You have no FUCKING idea what Jeff went through. So I do NOT appreciate hateful and rude comments like these, coming from rude people like YOU. Jeff only did what he did because of what those fucking kids did to him. Liu TURNED HIMSELF IN, because he didn't want Jeff to be sent to jail. Jeff felt HORRIBLE and you say he's cold and heartless? Why don't you go fuck yourself? If you can't say anything nice, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! Jeff got burned for fuck's sake! THOSE KIDS RUINED HIS LIFE AND MADE HIM WHO HE IS TODAY! **

I sent that reply and once it was sent, I blocked said person. I scoffed. I hated people like that. Yeah, some serial killers are cold and heartless, but Jeff was normal before those kids began hurting him and his brother. I may be crazy, but I want to meet Jeff and learn who he truly is.

If he kills me straight away, then I'll know. Now I just gotta figure out where his house is...

"Hmmm..."

Then Jess called me.

"Uh, why are you calling me sweetie?" I asked when I answered my cell phone.

"_HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE GOING TO GO FIND JEFF?!" _

I winced and pulled my cell phone away from my ear, grumbling. Once she was done with her screaming, I pulled the phone back to my ear. "Yes, I am going to find Jeff."

"_I saw that one comment on yer journal sissy." _

"Yeah," I mumbled. "People are fucking ignorant. Come on, what would Jeff say?"

"_Go to sleep." _

"And then slit their throat." I chuckled. "Right now, I'm trying to figure out where his house could be...the one where he killed his family."

"_Well, the story said it was a fancy neighborhood." _

I thought to myself, tenderly biting my lip once in a while. "Hmmm...I'll just have to look it up...I'll text you when I find something."

"_Okay sissy!"_

I hung up and set my phone down, looking everywhere I could on the Internet to find some clue to where Jeff's old house could be. Even the cemetery would help me. All of sudden, I came across a picture that had a grave on it and on the grave was...

**Liu Walkins**

**1994-2009**

"This must be Liu's grave..." I whispered to myself. I then got a location at the bottom of the picture. Portland, Maine.

_Portland eh...? _

The cemetery was Western Cemetery of Portland, Maine. Now I have the location of Liu's grave and possibly, the location of their home. I texted Jess the details.

_So yer really going there sissy? _

**Yeah. **

_I wish ya the best of luck!_

**Thanks hun. **

I signed off of everything and got my bags packed and ready to go to Portland, Maine. "I just hope I don't get killed..."

...

About 19 hours later, I finally arrived in Maine. I stopped along the way to grab food, take restroom breaks and another two or so hours later, I arrived in Portland. "Wow, this place is huge..." I mumbled and knew I was going to have trouble finding the cemetery. So I stopped at a local gas station when I stopped for a short break.

"Do you know directions to Western Cemetery?" I asked the clerk as I handed him a twenty to pay for my things.

"Oh yes! Are you visiting?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, go down the road and take a left, then take a right and you'll come across a large, greyish brick archway. That's the entrance to the cemetery." the clerk answered me, handing me my change.

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag full of things and then headed over to the cemetery. It was dark by the time I got there, so I parked my car close in case I needed to get there in a hurry and grabbed what I needed, then headed inside.

I had my camera on and with me. "Okay, so we should be coming up on the grave now..." I said quietly, a few twigs snapping underneath my boots. I shined my flashlight around and then finally spotted the grave. I knelt down in front of it and turned my flashlight off, turning the light of my camera on. "Liu...so here it is guys...the truth..."

I brushed my fingers over the grave, glancing over to the left and seeing the graves of his parents buried beside him. "His parents' graves are here also..."

That's when I heard twigs snapping, which meant someone was heading to where I was. I quickly turned my camera light off and turned the night vision on, grabbing my flashlight and heading to hide in some bushes. "Someone's coming..." I whispered.

I made sure my night vision was on and that's when I saw someone come into my line of sight. I could make out black pants and a white hoodie.

_Oh shit, is that him...? _

I kept quiet as the figure got closer. It was definitely a male, probably around my age, or slightly younger than me. My eyes narrowed a bit as I tried to get a better look at the teenager, but it was hard to because it was so dark. I was able to make out somewhat long, black hair.

The teenager stopped at the grave and by the way his head was tilted, he was looking down at Liu's grave. Was this Jeff?

"Liu..."

His voice was quiet and it sounded sad, somewhat depressed. His voice wasn't deep, but deep enough to tell he was mature. Whoever said Jeff was heartless deserved a baseball to the head.

"It's been a while since I came to visit..." he spoke and I saw his shoulders tense up. "I'm...s...sorry..."

I was on one knee, watching the scene unfold when I suddenly nearly dropped my camera and I snapped a twig underneath my foot. _Shit! _I thought as the teenager turned around to face where I was.

I went completely still and quiet, not even making any breathing sounds. It was still a bit too dark to see the teenager's face, but I could make out the very white, pale skin. As he got closer, he brought out an already bloodied knife from his front pocket. I gritted my teeth and my eyes widened when I finally saw his face.

Eyelids burned off, that forever smile carved into his cheeks...the sadness I assumed was in his eyes just seconds before was now replaced with madness. He walked around the bushes, twirling his knife in his hands. Then, he walked away.

I sighed quietly in relief and crawled out of the bushes, only to cry out when a hand roughly grabbed my hair and yanked me up into a standing position. I dropped my camera in the process.

"Did you think I wouldn't know where you were?" a rough voice practically hissed in my ear and the hand in my hair yanked harder, causing me to whimper. I was definitely going to have a headache later.

"Please...don't kill me..." I whispered, feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes from the intense pain in my head.

"And why shouldn't I?"

I swallowed thickly when I felt the cold metal of his blade press right underneath my neck. I wasn't going to die here.

I rammed my elbow into Jeff's gut, causing him to grunt loud and release my hair. I ducked down and grabbed my camera, quickly scrambling up and running down the walkway that led the way out of the cemetery.

I heard Jeff laughing and quickly glanced over my shoulder, taking the camera with me and swore as he was running after me. "Fuck, fuck!" I swore and scrambled to get my keys out. I made it to my car and was trying to open.

"Gotcha!" Jeff cackled and I yelled out, dodging to the side as his knife was lodged into the hood of my car. He quickly yanked it out and laughed as he ran after me down the street.

I ran back into the cemetery and yelped when I tripped over a brick and fell hard onto the ground, cutting open my knuckles. "Fuck!" I cringed, the camera falling to my side. I was trying to get up when a strong, muscled hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air supply and slammed me onto the ground, choking me.

"Hehehehehe, caught you sweetie." the teenager straddling my waist laughed, his eyes gleaming with malice. His knife gleamed under the moonlight as he rose it above his head, ready to bring it down for the final kill. "Go to-"

"Wait!" I choked out, grabbing his sleeve with my other hand. "Please wait! Hear me out!"

"Why should I?! You're just another one of those girls who wants a lovey-dovey relationship with me!" he roared in my face, obviously hating fangirls.

"I'm not, I promise!" I pleaded. "I just-" I gagged when he tightened his grip a little. "I just want to know the story! I've read it and I wanted to investigate! That's why I came here! But I didn't think that I would encounter you!"

"That's your excuse?!" he snarled in my face and I went pale as he rose the knife more. "I don't want to hear, now GO TO SLEEP!" and he brought the knife down.

My eyes widened and in a matter of seconds, I pried his hand off from around my neck and to my surprise, it went into the way of the knife as I dodged away. I cringed, hearing Jeff's scream of pain as he stabbed himself with his own knife.

I felt bad immediately. I pushed him off and once again grabbed my camera and quickly got up, running again. I looked back to see him running after me, but then he tripped over a large brick and let out a roar of pain. I quickly stopped and turned to face him, panting and my eyes widened when I realized he had twisted his ankle.

_I didn't mean for that to happen..._I thought, pursing my lips as I heard Jeff whimper from the pain.

I slowly walked towards him, still holding the camera and once I got close enough, I set it down at my side. "Hey...lemme take a look..." I said, reaching for his leg.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jeff growled low and dangerously, but I wouldn't have any of it.

I grabbed his leg, forcing it towards me and the teenager winced loudly. I gently slid his foot off and examined his ankle. "Well...I'm not a doctor...or even a nurse...but it's not broken...just dislocated...I'm gonna have to put it back in...

"What are you-?" before Jeff could finish, I popped the bone back into place and Jeff shrieked. "FUCKING-!" he nearly severed his own tongue.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I really arm."

Jeff glared at me harshly. "You should be running!"

"I know that. But I'm not." I spoke calmly and gently set his leg down, ripping off a piece of my shirt. "Lemme see your hand."

There was nothing but silence for a few moments and then he looked away, letting me see his hand. I felt so bad by how much it was bleeding. I gently, but tightly wrapped the cloth around his hand for a temporary bandage. "This should do for now...I saw a clinic that was closed just down the road..."

"Why are you helping me?" the teenager growled at me, obviously still pissed but confused.

I shrugged. "Because I want to. I felt sorry for you, when I read your story. Some people think you're cold and heartless, where as I think you're just misunderstood because you were burned by idiots, changed forever and it caused you to..." I didn't finish my sentence because I felt uncomfortable saying it.

"Caused me to kill my own family?" he said very quietly to where I almost couldn't understand him. "Yeah...you...you..." he grunted, pulling himself onto his knees and grabbed the front of my leather jacket, causing me to stiffen up a little. "Why...?"

"Jeff..."

"Why...? Why would you understand me?! You're not like me! You didn't kill your own family! You didn't become a murderer at the age of fucking 13!" he screamed at me, shaking me a bit and his voice cracked. I saw the glistening as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

His body shook and shook until he finally cracked and to my surprise, he leaned his head against my chest and began sobbing. I was a bit shocked at first. But then I let out a silent sigh and placed my arms around him protectively, like how a mother would do to her son. Jeff was...still just a kid...two years younger than me, but still a kid...

I rubbed his back, trying to assure him that it was alright. That none of this was his fault. The teenager cried into my shirt like he hadn't cried in such a very long time and he was letting it all out. "Just let it all out..."

It was nearly a half hour later when Jeff's sobbing finally died down to small sniffles and coughs. He still had his head against my chest and it didn't seem like he was gonna move anytime soon. "Feel any better?" I asked him, my chin just brushing against his hair.

Jeff made a grunt like noise as he moved to get more comfortable. "A bit..."

I sighed softly. I felt like a mother comforting her son. I rubbed and patted his back. "Look...I'm sorry...about what happened...I mean...I'm sure you've wished you could've gone back and changed the past..."

The black-haired teenager shrugged. "Sometimes..."

He finally started to get up, his hands gripping my shoulders as he put himself into a sitting position in front of me. He wiped the remaining tears off of his face and let go of my shoulders, sitting on the ground.

"I can't stay here...I have things to do..." he muttered, looking off to the side.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I have things to do also." I said quietly and then stood up, grabbing my camera. "Um...do you want help going anywhere? I can drive you..."

He shook his head. "No thanks..." he mumbled and grabbed his knife. "I have to go..." he struggled to stand up and he was finally able to.

"Ya sure? I don't know about your ankle-."

"You said it was only dislocated. I'm fine." Jeff quickly caught me off and then he began limping away. "What's your name so I don't get you mixed up with anyone and kill you?"

"It's Shell."

"See ya around...Shell." He spoke gruffly and then he walked away.

We went our separate ways and I sat in my car, closing the door and locking it. I spoke into the camera. "Well...whether anyone is gonna believe this or not...looks like Jeff the Killer does indeed exist and...he's not as heartless as everyone makes him out to be. I guess that's it until the next time I say. See ya guys later."

And then I turned the camera off.


End file.
